


Stars Written

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Kanon has plans.





	Stars Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Night time; uncountable stars spilled across the sky above, and Kanon sprawled on his back to drink them all in, ignoring how the ancient tiles and verdigrised bronze dug into his back through his tunic.

It may not be Star Hill and whatever the old man used, but the Temple rooftop suited Kanon just fine.

_Saga'd have a fit if he knew I was up here._

_Good thing he'll never know, then --_

Staring skyward, he found Castor and Pollux from long habit. Mortal and immortal twins ... that was pretty damn pointed, wasn't it.

_I'll make my mark anyway. You'll see._


End file.
